New York City's Finest
by CallMeVPls
Summary: Percy always finds trouble in New York, it was only a matter of time before he ran into the Avengers. ONE SHOT.
1. Part One

**Sooooo, this is another attempt at a Avengers/PJ crossover... I never really got far with it.**

Percy knew that a hole in the sky was not a good thing and he was proved right when aliens started emerging from it. Their approach was hostile. He knew a battle formation when he seen one. He dug into his pocket and retrieved his ballpoint pen. Most kids would run and hide, most kids would be freaked out. Percy Jackson was not most kids. He was a son of Poseidon.

He uncapped his pen and it glowed into his favorite weapon, Riptide. All around him the aliens were destroying New York, his city, his home and he wasn't sure if his sword would affect the aliens, but he sure hoped so as he engaged in battle with the creatures. He couldn't let them take his city, especially considering he had fought so hard to keep it intact. He was quite glad to see the first alien disintegrate as his blade hit it. Celestial Bronze never disappointed.

Once he knew he could take them out, Percy fought with more confidence. Every alien he came across was dust, there were so many he lost count. "Hey kid!" a voice called as he slashed his blade through one. His eyes met a guy in a red and gold metal suit. He remembered the papers saying something about him being called Iron Man, but then again, Percy didn't read the papers much.

"Uh yeah?" he said after he noticed he had taken out the last of the aliens in the area. He was quite glad, considering he could use a breather.

The Iron Man landed on the ground with a clink. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

Percy stupidly said the first thing that came to his mind. "Youtube."

The man snorted and his suit's helmet went up revealing a face. His was an adult, probably about his mom's age or slightly younger. "Nice try kid, did you buy the sword off Amazon, too?" he shot back. It was a teasing retort, very nonthreatening.

The green eyed boy tried to hide his smirk, but failed. "I know what I'm doing." he explained simply.

"I can see that." Iron Man said, eying his sword before pointing towards the center of the city. "Fights that way, need a lift?"

Percy shook his head and whistled, causing Blackjack to swoop down beside him. "Got it covered."

The man was obviously stunned by the sight of the pegasus, but Percy didn't stay for his reaction. He mounted Blackjack and headed into the fight.

The fight was kind of a blur. They usually always were, but considering he was still alive Percy called the battle so far a success. It was clear that aliens weren't hard to defeat, the problem was that there were just so many of them and they just kept coming. After Iron Man directed him to the source of the fight, Percy learned it wasn't just him and the robot-guy against a hoard of aliens. Except for the green monster that he was sure he heard had took out Harlem once, he felt slightly comforted that they had help.

Percy brought his sword down on an alien. He was beginning to notice that everyone of them looked exactly the same. He wondered how they told each other apart from one another. He held back a smirk at the thought of them wearing name tags.

"Hey, kid!" Iron Man shouted, "Got anything other than a pegasus up your sleeve?"

Percy looked up at the guy in the suit, raising an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

The front of his helmet lifted up and showcased his grin. "I need a distraction."

"The Hulk isn't one?" he questioned, mostly because he was a pain.

Iron Man sighed, "Throw me a bone, kid, you obviously got something to help."

Percy bit his lip, considering what Annabeth would do. Annabeth probably wouldn't have been an idiot and called Blackjack in front of a mortal who was obviously clear-sighted. Yeah, that was a dumb move. "I might be able to help, what's the distraction for?"

"There's a nuke coming in." he stated and Percy's eyes widened. Mortals and their stupid bombs. "I need to stop it and I don't need any ET's trying to kill me while I do."

Percy nodded and raised his sword. "How about a little water works?" and with those words every sewer within a mile radius burst open with geysers of water.

He didn't know how it happened but somehow he became an octopus with arms of water, each of them taking out their one aliens, one at a time. It wasn't until the hole in the sky closed up that they all just seemed to stop. Breathing heavily, Percy let his will over the water go and looked up at the sky, only to see Iron Man plummeting to the ground.

With a New York whistle, he summoned Blackjack and prepared to fly off and stop him from falling to his death, but he was beaten to it by the Hulk, who landed only a few feet from where he was standing. Iron Man was still, the Hulk was breathing heavily and they were soon joined by Captain America and Thor, who Percy had only met briefly during the battle.

Percy watched as the green monster roared in the still man's face, surprisingly reviving him.

"How's it feel to save the world, kid?" Iron Man asked, after talking with his team.

Percy held back a snort, "Like old times."

The team gave him odd looks. "We seen you fight." said Captain America, impressed. "You're incredibly skilled for someone your age and what you did with the water, how did you do that?"

Thor laughed, heartily. "Perseus Jackson, it seems we have finally crossed paths."

The son of Poseidon frowned and scratched the back of his head, not sure of how to proceed. Sure, Thor was a demigod or whatever, but he didn't know that Thor knew of him.

"You know him?" Iron Man asked, or Tony as he insisted that's what Percy should call him.

"Aye, but of course." Thor explained. "Perseus is the Hero of Olympus."

Thunder booms and Percy groaned. Percy hoped Thor could redirect the lightning coming to fry him to death.

"Olympus?" Tony questioned, his eyebrows furrowed. "As in Mount Olympus in Greece?"

Percy waved his hand at the thought. "Close enough."

"So, you're a god, too?" the Captain inquired, obvious disbelief written on his face. Percy couldn't help, but notice the look of displacement he had in his eyes, the same one he had seen on Nico dozens of times, no matter how much Percy had tried to convince him otherwise.

The son of Poseidon snorted. The cat was kind of out of the bag, considering how gung-ho Thor seemed to be with his reputation. He didn't have to wonder if his gods had been hiding other gods from them, Thor was proof that they had. What he really didn't like, though, was that Thor knew him, but Percy didn't really know much of Thor. For about the eighth time that day, Percy really wished Annabeth was with him. "No, but my dad is." he replied, finally, despite his better judgement.

"Cool!" Tony Stark exclaimed, causing his team to eye him, warily. "Join us for shawarma?"

Percy goes back to scratching his head. Weird day. Even though he was a hundred percent sure gyros were better, the boy agreed. "Uh, sure." he muttered, knowing the place they were talking about. "I'll meet you guys there. I mean, don't you have a bad guy to catch or something?"

 **Thanks for reading! And I honestly don't think I'll ever write more anytime soon, sorry!**


	2. Part Two

**Okay, so I know I said I probably wouldn't ever revisit this, but... I did. I get small spurts of inspiration here and again, but honestly... I don't find this all that special... Even so, I really appreciate the feedback from the first bit. I'm really glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and hopefully, you enjoy this bit too. Much love, V.**

Percy arrived at the run down shawarma joint and the team was spread out around a table, all with different expressions on their faces. One thing was clear, however. They weren't all that happy, but Percy could relate. Wars and fighting kind of sucked. Mortal peril also wasn't all that fun, either. Plus, he was pretty sure the entire city was ruined and that wasn't something that put anyone in a celebrating mood. "Hey kid!" Tony greeted as he eyed him and took his feet of the chair beside him, gesturing to sit. "Come eat!"

He walked over and took a seat, but didn't touch the food in front of him. The eyes on him nerved him. It was like his arrival prompted them to do something over than stare off aimlessly. "So, aliens, huh?" he said with a dry laugh, "Weird."

"You don't look all that weirded out." the only woman in the midst noted as Percy decided to gave the shawarma a try.

After his first bite, he decided it wasn't the worse thing he had eaten. The Wolf House didn't exactly specialize in delicacies. He then offered a shrug as he finished chewing. "Grew up in New York." he supplied as if that were the obvious answer. Truth was, gods, monsters and titans kind of desensitized you to this sort of thing. "There's a dude in Queens who swings off buildings." In hopes of drawing attention away from himself.

"And there's a kid in Manhattan who rides a pegasus." offered Tony, smirking a bit. There was a twinkle in his eye that had sparked at the mention of the web slinging vigilante that made Percy curious, but he decided not to ask upon it.

Percy grimaced. "Wonder what that's all about." he muttered, lamely.

If he had been smart, he probably wouldn't have shown up at all, but he also have feeling that if he hadn't they would have tracked him down. Percy was really beginning to wonder exactly why he always found himself in the midst of trouble. He thought that after fighting and winning two wars for the gods, the universe would cut him some slack. Obviously, that wasn't the case.

"So Percy, how old are you?" Captain America asked him. His expression was blank, leaving Percy to wonder what he was thinking. Annabeth would have known, she was scary good at reading people whereas he just kind of guessed half the time and hoped they didn't want to kill him.

"19." he replied, nonchalantly.

They all go quiet for a moment as if he age were a bad thing. The captain shifted in a way that showed he was uncomfortable and Banner frowned. Percy found it weird that he was the Hulk and in his opinion, the dude came off as a little too nerdy to be a green rage monster. However, he kept that thought to himself. With his luck, he'd unleash the Hulk and the next catastrophe would be entirely his fault. "You fight like you've done this for years."

The son of Poseidon furrowed his brows. Well duh. "Because I have?" he answered. The only one who wasn't surprised was Thor. Gods knowing everything bugged him, but unlike other gods he had met, this one didn't talk much. Percy found it strange considering gods were usually pretty full of themselves. "Kind of do or die for a demigod. Monsters like us dead."

Suddenly they're all concerned and Percy wanted to roll his eyes. "Monsters?" Tony echoed in a tone that indicated that he was so not happy to hear that.

But Percy didn't really feel like answering anymore questions. In fact, this lunch break was starting to feel a heck of a lot like an interrogation. Instead, he decided to give them a little taste of their own bombarding. His eyes land on Banner, who he had known the most about. It was almost nothing, but more than he knew about the rest of them. "So, have you always had anger issues? Or like did they develop over time?" he blurted out, meeting the scientist's eyes. "Cause my girlfriend does yoga and I swear, she's like a hundred percent nicer afterwards. Not that she's got anger issues, but you know, look into it."

The archer raised an eyebrow and the woman developed a minuscule of a smile. It was almost impossible to catch. They were pretty quiet, kind of like Annabeth was when she was trying to figure something out or plan her next move. Percy had come to learn that that was when his girlfriend was her most dangerous self. Gods help anyone if they allowed Annabeth time to think. "Wish it were that easy." mumbled the man to which Percy gave a shrug as if to say, 'Well, I tried.'

"You know you guys don't seem all that thrilled to have saved the world…" began the the teen, trying to fill what only felt like awkward silence. "Like shawarma? Why not steak or uh-"

"Lobster?" offered the archer.

This caused Percy to frown. "I don't eat seafood." He didn't explain it to him, but given the fact that he could talk to anything that could breathe underwater, Percy just couldn't stomach the idea of eating fish when he had talked about surfing with a Marlin, that could possibly be the uncle of the fish he just ate, only a few hours earlier. That was just a whole different kind of guilt all together.

It got awkward again and Percy began to fidget, even worse than normal. They immediately all take notice. "Geez, kid, lighten up." Tony commented, looking slightly amused.

The boy eyed the team and in his honest opinion, they all needed to lighten up a bit too. In fact, how could he even lighten up when he didn't even know the names of all of them. Plus, he wouldn't call the situation comfortable. It was kind of like when he spent time with Annabeth and her dad. Half of the time, he was afraid to touch Annabeth with her dad around because he'd always eye Percy with a look that suggested he dared him to do so. It was way more lax when they hung out with his mom, mostly because she adored Annabeth and was practically already planning their wedding. It was then that he realized he was late. After all the fighting, he had completely spaced. The team watched as the realization dawned on him and he grew pale. "Percy, are you okay?" asked Steve, warily as Percy shot up from his seat.

"It was cool to chat, b-." he cut himself off to explain in haste. His mom was going to skin him alive. "I am so late. She probably thinks I'm dead again. Gods, she'll really kill me this time."

They shared confused looks as he dashed out of the restaurant. "Huh..." said Tony, musing like he always did. "Strange kid."


End file.
